Miracles to Remember
by KACULLEN
Summary: Tyler was leaving the tower when the plane hit. He survives but ends up in coma. A few weeks later Ally finds out she is pregnant. Will these two find a way back to each other? Drabble fic.
1. Chapter 1

TPOV

As I stare out the window lost in thought I hear Janine leave the room. The sun beats in through the window and lands on my face. Suddenly I want nothing more than to be outside.

It will still be a while before my dad gets here. I smile as think about the reason for his tardiness. It's about damn time he started paying some attention to her.

I walk out of the office and past Janine's desk.

"I'm going to get some air" I tell her "I'll be back."

"Alright" she replies.

I pull out my phone as I step into the elevator and hit the button for the lobby. I need to call Ally and let her know I will be late.

I still can't figure out how I got so lucky and ended up with such an amazing woman. As much as I hate to admit it, it's because of Aidan that I have Ally. If it wasn't for his dumbass plan I probably would have never talked to her. I should probably thank him at some point.

I shake my head and walk off the elevator as to doors open.

**AN: Hi! Ok so this is my first drabble fic as well as my first non Twilight fic. I hope you guys like it :) I was watching Remember Me for probably the millionth time and decided I really didn't like the ending so this is my attempt to change it. Let me know what you think. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

TPOV

I walk outside and find a spot near the building to sit down. I dial Ally's number and just as I am about to hit send a shadow falls over me.

I look up and freeze as I watch a plane fly into the building I just left, the building where Janine is still sitting at her desk.

My hand is pressed to the ground so I feel it shake from the impact.

My heart seems to stop and before I can make a move people come flying out of the building. I stand up and immediately knocked back down on my ass. My phone goes flying. I don't know where it lands and don't really care. What I do care about are the pages of my journal that have fallen out of my back pocket.

I know I need to get away but I have to get at least some of the pages. Between the people and the slight breeze it is not an easy task.

Just as I decide to call it quits there is another shadow and I watch in horror as another plane crashes into the South Tower.

The only way to describe the scene now is chaos.

People are running out of the towers and fire fighters are running in. People who trapped on the top floors are jumping out windows.

My thoughts now are of getting away and getting home to Ally and my family.

**AN: Ok a couple of things: First this story is not betad so please ignore the mistakes. Second when 9/11 happened I was 13 and living in Minnesota so I don't really have a first hand account of what happened, so if this isn't 100% accurate I apologize. One more TPOV tonight and we will start with Ally tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

TPOV

I run but it's hard to move with all the people. Just when I think I am getting some where I get knocked back.

I don't know how long I have been running but it's getting harder to breath.

Damn cigarettes.

Every once and a while I turn to look back at the towers. Part of me is wishing this is just some horrible nightmare and I will wake any moment and be safe in bed next to Ally.

Suddenly there is a thunderous roar and turn just in time to see the South Tower collapse.

Smoke and debris are everywhere.

I choke on the smoke as it enters my lungs and do my best to avoid the flying debris all while still running for my life.

I feel like I am in an endless race with death as the finish line. I pray it isn't true.

Out of nowhere something hard hits me in the back of the head, everything goes black as fall face first into the street.

**AN: Last one for tonight! **


	4. Chapter 4

APOV

I flipped the French toast and laughed when I heard Aiden behind me. I knew he was hungry and impatient.

"French toast" He grumbled for the hundredth time.

"It's coming, it's coming" I replied.

I placed the French toast on one of the few plates they had in the apartment and handed it to Aiden.

The phone rang just as I handed him the plate so I rushed to answer it. I figured it was Tyler because I really didn't know who else called here.

"Hello" I said.

"Ally" my dad shouted from the other end. Where ever he was calling from sounded chaotic.

"Dad" I replied.

"Ally, are you ok" My dad yelled.

"Yeah, why" I yelled hoping he could hear me.

"A plane just flew into one of the World Trade Center towers" my dad yelled.

**AN: Thanks for leaving a review Jenn! I think you may be the only one reading this story. **


	5. Chapter 5

APOV

"Dad I have to go" I said and hung up before he could say anything else.

"Call Tyler" I said and as I threw the phone at Aiden and ran for the door.

"What is going on" Aiden asked as he ran after me.

"A plane just flew into one of the World Trade Center towers" I said as fought back the terror that threatened to consume me.

"But Tyler…" he trailed off as realization hit him and then I heard him begin to dial.

We burst on the roof and gasped at the sight.

The top half of the north tower had smoke pouring out of it.

I covered my mouth with my hands as I gasped for breath and fought to stay in control.

"No answer" Aiden whispered from behind me.

"Keep trying" I pleaded.

Aiden continued to get in touch with Tyler as watched the tragedy unfold in front of me.

When a second plane flew into the South Tower we both froze.

"Shit" Aiden whispered.

"Try him again" I begged.

**AN: One more tonight**


	6. Chapter 6

APOV

Aiden and I stayed on the roof for hours. We watched in shock and horror as the South Tower collapsed and was quickly followed by the North.

Aiden and I took turns calling Tyler, neither of was willing to give up.

At one point Aiden called Tyler's parent's and they were as frantic as we were. Not only were they trying to get in touch with Tyler but they were also trying to calm Caroline down.

Aiden and I finally went inside just as the sun began to set.

"I need to go home" I said.

"What" Aiden asked.

"I need to go see my dad, see if he is ok and if he knows anything" I explained as blindly reached for my coat and purse.

"Ok" Aiden said as he gripped the phone "Will you call me when you get there, so I know you got there safe?"

"Sure" I agreed as I opened the door.

As walked out of the apartment I realized I wasn't going home because my home was now here with Tyler and Aiden.

I just prayed the person who made it my home was still alive.

**AN: Last one for tonight!**


	7. Chapter 7

APOV

I jumped out of the cab when it came to stop in front of my dad's house. I threw some money at the driver before I ran for the door.

"Dad" I called as I burst into the living room.

I got no answer and it quickly became clear that he wasn't here yet.

I didn't know it would be until he got home so I sat in living room to wait.

As I waited I looked at the pictures on the wall. There were pictures of me, my dad and my mom. As I looked at them I realized that I had no pictures of me and Tyler.

That thought brought on a new round of grief. If Tyler really was gone, which I still refused to believe, I wouldn't even have a picture as proof of our relationship.

I vowed right then that if Tyler was alive, we would start taking lots and lots of pictures. I knew he would hate having his picture taken but if he knew it was something I truly wanted he would do it.

That's why I loved him.


	8. Chapter 8

APOV

It was completely dark when my dad finally got home. When he walked in the door no words were spoken.

We held on to one other and let the grief and the stress of the day wash over us.

"Dad, are you ok" I asked when we let go and I saw how tired he really was.

"Just tired" he replied.

I just nodded.

"Ally, I can't even begin to explain what it was like out there today" he said as he sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands.

"Dad, Tyler was at his dad's office this morning" I said and his head snapped up.

My dad knew exactly where Charles's office was and the look of sympathy on his face told me what he thought of Tyler's fate.


	9. Chapter 9

APOV

"Ally, I am so sorry" he said as he came over and wrapped his arms around me.

I sobbed on my father's shoulder as the possibility of Tyler really being dead finally hit me. The denial I had been hiding behind slipped away and truth crashed down around me.

"Even though I gave him a hard time, I know how much you loved Tyler" My dad said and it didn't escape my notice that he was using past tense.

When we pulled apart I suddenly remembered that I was supposed to call Aiden.

"I have to call Aiden" I said and my dad nodded.

"I am going to grab a couple hours of sleep and head back" my dad said as he headed for the stairs.

I went into the kitchen and called Aiden. I couldn't resist the urge to ask if he had heard for Tyler.

When he said no we hung up and went back out to lie down on the couch.

I feel asleep and dreamt of Tyler.

**Last one for tonight!**


	10. Chapter 10

APOV

My dad was already gone when I woke up the next morning.

There was no reason for me to stay in this house alone so I left my dad a note and went back to the apartment.

When I walked in to the apartment I found Aiden asleep on the couch with phone clutched in his hand.

I sat down on the edge of the couch and watched as his eyes blinked open

"Hey" I said.

"Hi" he replied.

"We stared at each other in silence for a moment before Aiden spoke the words neither of us wanted to acknowledge.

"Tyler's gone isn't he?"

I nodded even though I still didn't totally believe it and cried as Aiden held me.


	11. Chapter 11

APOV

After we got ourselves back under control, Aiden and I decided to go over and see Tyler's family.

We knew that everyone even Charles, were at Tyler's mom's house so that is where we headed.

Aiden knocked on the door when we got there and Tyler's mom opened it with tears in her eyes. Not one word was spoken as she pulled us in and wrapped her arms around us.

When we pulled away I say Charles sitting in the dining room looking more disheveled and unkempt then I had ever seen.

I knew he was wrestling with guilt that was probably threatening to consume him because he was the reason Tyler was in the building.

Part of me thought I should hate him but I just couldn't find it in me to do so.

I continued to look around the room and quickly noticed someone was missing.

"Where is Caroline" I asked.


	12. Chapter 12

APOV

"Caroline is in her room" Tyler's mom answered.

"Do mind if I go see her" I asked.

"Of course not" she replied.

I walked down the hallway and took a deep breath when I stopped in front of Caroline's door. I knocked and when there was no answer I let myself in.

Caroline was at her easel drawing. It didn't surprise me that the picture she was working on was of Tyler. So far all she had was his head but it was wonderful.

"Hey sweetie" I said I went to stand next her.

Caroline didn't reply, didn't even acknowledge I was there.

"Are you ok" I asked and again I got no reply.

For the next few minutes I continued to try and talk her and was ignored. Realizing this was a lost cause I headed for the door.

When I was closing the door behind me I could have sworn I heard sobbing.

**Last one for tonight**


	13. Chapter 13

APOV

We spent the rest of the day the rest of the day talking about Tyler. Memories good and bad were shared as we laughed and cried.

Caroline never came out of her room but Charles and Diane checked on her often. The look of defeat on their faces when they would return from a check in was heart breaking.

We started planning the funeral, and even though I still held out a tiny bit of hope Tyler was alive I helped as best I could.

The funeral would be later in the week and would obviously be closed casket because of the lack of body.

I checked on Caroline once more before Aiden and I left for the night and was met with the same non response.

I really hoped someone would be able to get through to that poor girl soon,


	14. Chapter 14

APOV

The day of Tyler's funeral arrived and it was more heartbreaking than I imagined it would be. It made everything seem more final.

It was a small service, just Tyler's family, Aiden, me and my dad, few people who worked with Tyler at the book store and a few people from school.

Aiden did the eulogy and he managed to make both heartfelt and humorous.

We buried Tyler, well the empty coffin that was supposed to represent Tyler, next to Michael and said our final goodbyes.

All through the service I kept thinking this couldn't be real, but the truth is that it was and I would have to accept that no matter how hard it was.

A few days later we met up for Janine's funeral and it was every bit as hard as Tyler's. Janine was a wonderful woman who didn't deserve to have her life end like this.

Nobody deserved to have their life end like this.


	15. Chapter 15

APOV

6 weeks later

I awoke in the bed I used to share with Tyler and immediately ran for the bathroom. After emptying the contents of my stomach I brushed my teeth and sat on the edge of the tub.

This had been my routine for past two weeks.

I knew what was going on; I was just in denial about it. Along with the morning sickness, I was late, emotional and my boobs had never been so sore.

I knew what was going on but I couldn't bring myself to take a test because I knew if I did it would confirm this was real.

Part of me was happy at the thought of having a piece of Tyler still with me, but a bigger part thought that this wrong and Tyler should be here for this.

I knew I couldn't put it off any longer so I took a deep breath and left the bathroom. I walked past a still sleeping Aided, grabbed my purse and left the apartment.

After a quick trip to the corner drug store I returned to the bathroom to take the most important test of my life.

5 minutes later, I looked down at the test and the one word that would change my life forever.

_Positive_

**Last one for tonight!**


	16. Chapter 16

APOV

It took a few days but I finally came to terms with the fact that I was pregnant. Once I stopped living in denial I realized I was actually ok with my new fate.

The thought of becoming a mother so young scared me, but the thought of having a piece of Tyler with me forever and the happiness it brought outweighed my fear.

What worried the most right now was how everyone else was going to react.

I had a feeling Aiden already suspected something was up because we lived together and I was vomiting constantly. I knew he would be excited and I knew he would do anything he could to help me.

Tyler's mom and step dad would probably be ok with it and I hoped Caroline would be excited. Caroline had slowly been coming out of her funk and she was finally talking to me again. I had no idea how Charles would react but he didn't worry me.

What worried me most was my father's reaction. A small part of me hoped he would be happy but a bigger more realistic part of me feared his disappointment.


	17. Chapter 17

APOV

I gathered all of my courage, called everyone and told them to meet me at the apartment.

It was nerve racking waiting for everyone to show up, it didn't help that Aiden was staring at me as he waited to find out what was going on.

When I couldn't take the staring anymore I went into the bedroom that Tyler and I had shared and sat down on the bed.

As I sat I thought about my baby and who he/she was going to be. I hoped I would be able to look at the baby and see Tyler either in appearance or personality. I wanted the baby to be creative like Tyler and Caroline, I wanted he/she to funny and thoughtful just like Tyler. This baby had an amazing father and hoped I would be able to help the baby be just as amazing.

My thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the door. Aiden let them in and took a deep breath and walked into the other room.

Everyone was gathered in the front room and they all turned to look at me when I walked into the room.

"What's going on Ally" my dad asked "Why did you call us all here?"

I didn't waste time in saying what I needed to say.

"I'm pregnant."


	18. Chapter 18

Nurse's POV

I made my rounds like I did everyday and just like every other day I saved the patient in the room at the end of the hall for last.

After the fateful day six weeks ago more patients in and out of the hospital then I ever thought possible. Faces started to blur together as the John and Jane Does multiplied.

For some reason the John Doe at the end of the hall stood out. Maybe it was because he was so young and alone and I felt protective. Maybe it was because in the wake of such a horrible tragedy his young life was saved and it gave me hope.

Whatever the reason I found myself drawn him, and I would spend the majority of my rounds with him. Talking to him, reading to him, doing whatever I could to help him come back and finish living his life.

I just prayed he would wake up soon and someone would come for him.

**AN: Last on for tonight!**


	19. Chapter 19

APOV

It was silent for what seemed like an eternity as everyone stared at me in shock.

Finally Aiden broke the silence.

"Congratulations" he said as he walked over and hugged me.

"Thanks" I replied.

"Um…" Diane began "Is it…"

"Tyler's" I said as I figured out what she was trying to ask "Yes."

"Oh, sweetie congratulations" Diane said "You can come to me with anything you need, ok."

I just nodded and hugged her as my hormones took over and tears filled my eyes.

Charles, Caroline and Les all hugged me and congratulated me, Caroline actually seemed excited and it warmed my heart to see her smile.

The only person who hadn't said anything was my dad and I was scared to death to hear what he had to say.


	20. Chapter 20

APOV 

"Dad, say something" I said as walked over to where my dad was standing.

"What do you want me to say" he said.

"I don't know" I replied "that this is ok and you don't hate me."

"Ally" he sighed as he came and wrapped his arms around me "you are my daughter and I love you, nothing you could do or say would make me hate you."

"But" I said sensing that he wasn't done.

"But I am disappointed" he replied as he pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry" I replied hating that he was disappointed.

"Why weren't you more careful" he asked.

"We were" I explained "we used protection but I guess it didn't work."

"Alright, well what's done is done" my dad said as he hugged me again "I may not be thrilled about this but I'll help you any way I can."

"Thanks dad" I replied.

"Yeah" He replied "Well we should go and let you rest"

Everyone nodded and started began to gather their things.

"Ally" Diane said as she put on her coat "Let me know, when your first doctor's appointment is and I will go with you."

"Thanks, I'd like that" I replied making a mental not to make a doctor's appointment.

After some final hug and goodbyes everyone left and I flopped down on the couch relieved that theat was over.


	21. Chapter 21

APOV

"So a baby" Aiden asked as we went to sit on the couch.

"Yep" I replied.

"How do you feel about all this" he asked.

"I'm terrified but happy because I'll still have a piece of Tyler" I replied.

"Yeah" Aiden said as he looked down at as arm where he had Tyler's name tattooed. I guess that was his piece of Tyler.

"How do you think Tyler would we react to the baby if he were here" I asked and Aiden laughed.

"I think he would have freaked out but once he got over himself he would have been happy"

"Yeah, that is probably true" I agreed.

"He loved you Ally and I know he would have loved that baby" Aiden said and tears filled my eyes again.

"Thank you" I sniffed.

"You know I will be here for you right" Aiden asked.

"Yeah I know" I replied as I hugged him.

"Good" he said as he hugged me back "this is going to be great you just wait and see."

**Last one for today**


	22. Chapter 22

APOV

Weeks flew by and before I knew it I was five months pregnant and about to find out if I was having a boy or a girl.

Diane would be here any minute to pick me up for my appointment. I still can't get over how amazing she has been through this whole ordeal. The woman hasn't missed one doctor's appointed. In fact she was with me when I heard the baby's heartbeat for the first time, we both sobbed like fools.

A knock on the door told me she was here so stood up from the bed and walked out into the living room. I was still living in the apartment with Aiden even though my dad had tried numerous to get me to move back in with him. I just couldn't bring myself to leave this place and Aiden didn't mind me living here with the baby.

"Hey" Diane said when I came into view "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes" I replied.

"Then let's go find out what you are having" she said excitedly


	23. Chapter 23

APOV

After looking at old magazines for a half an hour we were called back to the exam room.

Once there, I laid down on the table and placed my hands on my bump. It seemed like I couldn't go more than five minutes without touching it and reminding myself it was real.

The doctor came in a minute later and after checking my vitals asked me to lie back for the ultrasound.

I tried not to squirm when he squeezed the cold gel on my belly. I watched as the doctor picked up the wand and began to move it around on my stomach.

After a minute he took his eyes of the screen and looked at me with a smile.

"It's a boy"


	24. Chapter 24

Nurse POV

As I made my way to my John Doe's room to check on him I passed a young girl and an older woman I assumed was her mother.

The girl was clearly pregnant and clutching what appeared to be ultrasound pictures. The girl appeared to be around the same age as my John Doe and even though she was young it made me smile to see her bringing a new life into the world. It was proof that good things do happen and life moves forward.

"Hello" I said to my comatose John Doe.

The doctor's said the swelling in his brain that was keeping him the coma was starting to go down a little bit. This was very good news because he chances of waking up were getting better.

"I hope I get to meet you soon" I said as I checked his vitals.

**Last one for today**


	25. Chapter 25

APOV

Diane dropped me off at the apartment and Aiden was waiting for me when I walked in the door.

"So boy or girl" He asked excitedly.

I had to smile at his enthusiasm.

"Boy" I replied happily.

"I knew it" he said smugly. For the past couple of weeks he had been telling me he was sure I was going to have a boy, clearly he was right.

"Yeah you did" I replied as I handed him the ultrasound pictures I had gotten "take a look."

"He looks like an alien" Aiden said as he studied the black and white photos.

"Gee, thanks" I said as I sat down.

"Tyler would have been thrilled about having a son" Aiden said as he handed me the pictures.

"I know" I sighed.

"Have you started thinking about names yet" Aiden asked clearly trying to change the subject before I started crying.

I had been doing a lot of that lately and think it was starting to freak him out.

"Actually I have been thinking out names" I replied.

"So what did you come up with" he asked.

"Joshua Keats Hawkins" I replied with a soft smile.


	26. Chapter 26

APOV 

"Keats" Aiden smirked.

"I know I gave Tyler a hard time about it, but I don't know it just seems to fit" I explained.

"It really does" Aiden agreed "how did you come up with Joshua?"

"I have always loved that name" I replied "I thought about naming him Tyler but I want him to be his own person."

"Makes sense" Aiden said "It's a great name."

"Thanks" I replied "I think I am going to go lay down."

Aiden nodded and I stood up and began to walk to my room. Half way there I froze.

"Aiden come here" I said.

"What, what's wrong" He asked he hurried over.

I didn't answer, but instead took his hand and placed it on my belly.

"Did it just move" He asked as he felt the fluttering under his hand.

"Yeah" I replied and looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"Has he done that before" Aiden asked.

I shook my head and we both looked down at my belly where my little boy was starting to make himself known.


	27. Chapter 27

APOV

Once the baby stopped moving, I went back to my room to lie down on the bed. I glanced over and looked at the crib that now placed at the end of the bed.

I smiled I remembered when Aiden put it together. It took a lot of hours and a lot of swearing but eventually it was finished.

I looked from the crib down to pictures of my son that I still had in my hands. I traced the outline of the baby in the photo and then whipped at tear from my eye.

For what seemed like the thousandth time I wished Tyler was here. I wished he could have been the one to put the crib together, I wish he would have been with me at the doctor when we found out we were having a boy and I wish he would have been here to feel the baby move for the first time.

I hopped he was looking down on me and our son and smiling at the miracle.

"You had an amazing father Josh" I whispered as I gazed at the picture "I'm sorry you never got to meet him."

**last one for today**


	28. Chapter 28

APOV

The last four months of my pregnancy went by in the blink of an eye. Suddenly I was 9 months pregnant and about to pop.

I was currently sitting on the couch, the only place I could get comfortable these days, writing thank you notes.

Diane and Caroline had had a baby shower for me a week ago, it was nothing major just them and few of my other friends. I had a great time and got a lot of very nice things.

My favorite present was the one I got from Caroline. I think I scared her when I open the picture she had drawn of Tyler and I. In the picture Tyler was leaning on wall and I was leaning on Tyler, our foreheads were touching and we both had blissful smiles on our faces. It was beautiful and I immediately hung it on the wall in my room.

I was just finishing a note when I realized I had to pee. My son had taken up residence on my bladder so this was a common occurrence these days.

"Aiden can you help me up" I asked as he was right in the kitchen and could get up by myself.

Aiden came over and pulled me up, as soon as I was on my feet I felt warm liquid gush down my legs.

"My water just broke" I exclaimed.

"Oh shit" Aiden replied.


	29. Chapter 29

APOV

Aiden didn't waste any time getting me to hospital, we grabbed my bag, got a cab and were on our way.

Once we were there I got checked in and Aiden starting calling everyone to let them know what was going on.

I had stated feeling contractions on the way to hospital; they were pretty far apart and not too bad so far.

Aiden stepped out into the hall when the doctor checked to see how far along I was. I was only three centimeters dilated, so I knew we were in for a long wait.

I was proven wrong when 5 hours later I was sweaty mess trying to breathe through the intense pain. I was at seven centimeters and had thankfully just had been given something to take the edge off the pain.

It only took another two hours for me dilate fully.

Everyone but Diane left the room and the doctor told me it was time to push.


	30. Chapter 30

APOV

One hour later I was holding my newborn son in my arms.

"He is beautiful" Diane said as she stroked his check with her finger.

"He looks like Tyler" I said as I gazed down at him in wonder.

Not only did he have Tyler's nose, but he also had a crazy mess of hair on top of his head that was pure Tyler.

"Can I hold him" Diane asked.

"Of course" I replied and handed him to her just as everyone else flooded into the room.

I watched as my son was passed around the room and smiled at the look of wonder on my dad's face when Charles gently placed the baby in his arms.

"What is his name" my dad asked.

Aiden was still the only one who knew the name I picked and I was honestly shocked that he was able to keep the secret.

"Joshua Keats Hawkins" I replied with a soft smile.

"Well, welcome to world Joshua Keats Hawkins" My dad said with a beaming smile.

It was a perfect moment. I only wished Tyler was here welcoming his son to the world.

**Last one for today**


	31. Chapter 31

APOV

The first month of my son's life flew by and I was amazed at how much he changed with each passing day.

Josh was now smiling and his eyes had turned from the blue that most newborns have to more of a hazel color.

I hadn't left the apartment much in the past month and I was starting to go a little stir crazy. Diane, Caroline, Charles, Les and my dad would stop by frequently to check on me and the baby and I thrived on the contact.

Diane could sense that I was starting to lose it so she suggested that I get out and do something. I decided to do some volunteer work at the hospital and Diane agreed to watch Josh every Friday afternoon so I could do it.

The first time I went they had me go the children's wing and read to all the sick kids. I loved every minute of it. Even though the kids were sick and some cases dying they were still so hopeful and upbeat, it was truly inspiring.

I walked into the hospital today anxious to what they had in store for me.


	32. Chapter 32

Nurse POV

I watched as the young blonde haired girl whose name I had now learned was Ally walked up the nurses' station.

When she came in last week to see if she could volunteer I immediately recognized her as the pregnant girl I had seen months earlier. Turns out she gave birth to a baby boy a month ago and the baby's grandmother was watching the baby one afternoon a week so she could get out of the house and do some good.

We were thrilled to have her here. Last week we had her read to some of the children in the children's ward but this week I had a different assignment for her.

I wanted her to read to my coma patient.


	33. Chapter 33

APOV

"Hi there" the nurse at the desk greeted me.

"Hi' replied.

"Come with me and I will show you what you will be doing today." The nurse said as she walked around the desk.

"Ok" I said.

We walked over to a cart of book and looked up at her in confusion.

"I'm going to have you read to one of our coma patients today" she explained.

"Sounds good" I replied.

"Studies show that people in comas can hear when people speak to them" She continued.

"Really" I asked.

"Yes, now let me tell you a little bit about this patient" She said as we stopped in front of a door.

"Alright" I replied.

"This young man was brought in during the 9/11 attacks, he appeared to have been hit with something, most likely flying debris from the wreckage. It caused swelling in his brain and lead to a coma. The swelling has gone down which is good, the doctors are hopeful that he will wake up soon. Of course there is still a chance that he might not wake up at all, but right now things look good so we are trying to stay positive."

"That awful" I said and fought back tears as I thought of Tyler.

"Are you alright" the nurse asked as she noticed my tears.

"Yes, my boyfriend died in the attacks so it hits close to home" I explained.

"I'm so sorry" she said sympathetically "I can assign you something else if this is too much."

"No it's fine" I said gathering myself "I want to do this."

"Good" She said and smiled "I have soft spot for this patient as he was brought in with no ID and is therefore a John Doe. I am really the only visitor he gets besides the doctor who comes to check on him."

With that she opened the door lead me into the room.

I looked at the young man in the bed and my book dropped to the floor with a resonating thud.

**Last one for today**


	34. Chapter 34

APOV

"Oh my god" I whisper as tears gather in my eyes and I fight on shaky legs to stay up right.

"Are you alright" the nurse asks as she takes my arm guides me to the chair that is sitting next to the bed. Clearly she noticed I was on the verge of collapsing.

"It…it's…it's" I struggled to breath and get the words out.

"Take a deep breath for me" The nurse says.

I do as she asks and attempt to steady myself.

"Tyler" I manage to gasp out between breaths.

"This young man's name is Tyler" she asks.

I nodded and take a few more deep breaths so I am able to explain fully.

"The boyfriend I said I lost" I said "this is him."

This causes a smile to break out on the nurse's face.


	35. Chapter 35

Nurse POV

Tyler.

The boy in the bed finally has a name.

More than that, he has a girlfriend and a son. I assume the baby this girl just had belongs to him and everything in me hopes he will awaken soon so he can meet him.

"Can…can I sit on the bed next him" The girl asked. I am relieved to see she has gotten control of herself; she was in the verge if hyperventilation.

"Or course" I replied "Just watch out for the IV."

I watch as Ally sit's next Tyler and leans forward so her forehead is resting against his.

The sight brings tears to my eyes. It warms my heart to see that this young man is no longer alone.


	36. Chapter 36

APOV

"I'll give so privacy" the nurse said as she walked to the door.

"Thank you" I replied as she walked into the hall.

When we are alone I lie down and curl into Tyler's side. I need the contact to help convince myself that he is actually real and here.

"I love you" I whispered into his neck "I love you so much."

"I have spent so much time trying to convince myself that you were actually gone. Deep down there was always a part of me that believed you weren't. That part was right."

I look up at his face; he looks so peaceful and serene. I gently brush his hair back and kiss his check.

"Tyler we have a son" I smile as I think of our baby boy "he is amazing and I can't wait until you wake up so you can meet him."

Thinking of our son and our families I sigh and stand up.

As much as I don't want to leave this bed I know I have to because I have some phone calls to make.

**Last one for tonight**


	37. Chapter 37

APOV 

After contacting Diane, Charles, Aiden and my dad and telling them to come to hospital, I went back into sit with Tyler.

I didn't give them any details because really this wasn't something I could tell them over the phone. It needed to be done in person so they could look at Tyler and know I was speaking the truth.

I sat with Tyler for the next twenty minutes and then made my way out into the hall.

My plan was to meet everyone the hallway and then bring them into the room.

"Is everything alright" the nurse from before asked me as I stopped by the nurse's station.

"Yes, I'm just waiting for Tyler's family and my dad to show up" I explained.

"They must be overjoyed" The nurse said.

"They don't know yet" I said "I figured it would be easier to show them Tyler rather than try to explain everything over the phone."

"Alright" The nurse said "Well if you need anything let me know."

"I will, thank you" I replied.

"Ally"

I looked over and saw Aiden rushing toward me.


	38. Chapter 38

APOV

"What's going on" Aiden asked looking panicked "Are you ok?"

I instantly felt bad because by withholding details I whipped everyone into a panic.

"I'm fine" I reassured him.

"Then what is going on" he asked

"I'll let you know as soon as everyone else gets here" I replied.

Luckily it didn't take long for everyone else to arrive. Diane, Les and Caroline arrived next and I wasted no time in taking Josh from Diane. I cuddled him close to me and smiled at thought of him meeting his daddy.

My dad and Charles arrived at close to the same time and everyone turned to look at me.

"Ok first I am sorry if I worried anyone, nothing is wrong I swear" I said.

"Will you just tell us what is going" Aiden asked.

"It's easier if I show you" I said.

I walked down the hall and came to stop in front of Tyler's room.

Taking a deep breath I opened the door and ushered everyone in.


	39. Chapter 39

APOV

It was silent for full minute as everyone took in the sight in front of them.

Caroline finally broke the silence when she sobbed Tyler's name and rushed over to the bed. I watched with tears in my eyes as she climbed into the bed and lay down beside her brother. Caroline and Tyler's special bond always warmed my heart and seeing the two of them together again was amazing.

Diane rushed over and through her arms around her son and daughter, held them tight and sobbed.

Les stood behind Diane and rubbed her shoulders, I could see the tears he was trying to hold back.

Charles went to the other side of the bed, picked up Tyler's hand and held tight.

Aiden stood in the corner with a look of disbelief and joy on his face.

My dad came over, wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead.

We were a family reunited; now all we needed was for Tyler to wake up and join us.

**Last one for today**


	40. Chapter 40

APOV 

After awhile I asked everyone if I could have a few moments alone with Tyler and out son. Thankfully everyone understood how important this was and they headed down the cafeteria.

I felt bad because they had all just gotten Tyler back and leaving him was probably the last thing they wanted to do but I needed this moment with my little family.

"Tyler" I said "This is our son.

I held Josh closer to Tyler, even if Tyler couldn't see him I wanted him to close.

"His name is Joshua Keats Hawkins" I said "I know I gave you crap about middle but it sort of grew on me."

Josh gurgled and smiled.

"Did you hear that" I asked '"That was your son telling you to wake up."

Josh was resting in one arm and I used my free hand to pick up Tyler's hand.

"We need you to come back to us" I pleaded as I squeezed his hand.


	41. Chapter 41

TPOV

Darkness

All I knew was darkness

The darkness was safe, the darkness was quite.

The only time the darkness wasn't quite was when the lady talked. I didn't know who the lady was or what she was saying but it was nice to hear her voice. It was a sign that I wasn't really alone.

Things changed when I heard a different voice, an angel's voice. The angel's voice was followed by many other voices, I thought that I recognized them but I couldn't be sure.

All I knew was the darkness was no longer safe but instead constricting.

I wanted more than anything to get out of this prison.

So I fought

I heard the angle's voice and I began to fight my way out of the darkness.


	42. Chapter 42

APOV

Another week went by and Josh and I visited Tyler daily. Everyone else visited as often as they could so Tyler was rarely alone.

I was currently in the bathroom connected to Tyler's room changing Josh's diaper. Once the task was done we made our way back to the chair next Tyler's bed.

I settled Josh in one arm and picked up Tyler's hand with my free one. This was our routine, Josh would sit in the crook of one of my arms and I would hold Tyler's hand. This way we were connected.

I squeezed Tyler hand which was something I always did when I picked up.

I nearly dropped the hand when I felt it squeeze back.

**Last one for today**


	43. Chapter 43

APOV

I quickly glanced up at Tyler's face and watched in shock as his eyes blinked open. It took him a minute to adjust to the light in the room but once he got his bearings he turned to look at me.

"Ally" He whispered.

"Hey" I whispered back as tears clouded my vision.

"What happened" he asked.

"Um what's the last thing you remember" I asked not knowing where to start.

"I remember going outside to call you" he said in voice hoarse from being unused for long "then I remember seeing the planes crash into the towers."

I nodded and he took that as a sign to continue.

"I ran and when I was running something hit my head and everything went black."

"That caused some swelling in your brain" I said picking up where he left off "you went into a coma."

"How long have been out" he asked.

"About ten months" I replied "and up until a week ago we thought you were dead."

"How…" he began but then trailed off when he noticed the now sleeping baby in my arms "You have a baby?"

"No, we have a baby."


	44. Chapter 44

TPOV

"What" I asked in disbelief.

It was disorienting enough find out I had just woken up from a ten coma but then to find out I had a child was mind boggling

"We have son" Ally said as she shifted the sleeping infant in her arms.

I wanted to say more but the rawness of my throat made talking painful.

"Water" I wheezed '"Is there water?"

"No let me call a nurse" Ally said and then cursed "I should have done that as soon as you woke up."

"It's ok" I whisper as she pushed the call button for the nurse.

A nurse walked in seconds later.

"You're awake" She looking ridiculously happy for some reason.

I nodded and attempted to sit up; my muscles were so weak that this proved impossible.

"Here let me help you" The nurse said.

"Thanks" I said when I sitting up "Um, can I get some water?"

"Of course" the nurse replied "I'm going to get the doctor so he can check you out and then I will be right back with your water."

"Thanks" I replied.

As soon as she left the room I looked back over at Ally.

"So we have a son" I asked.

"Yes" Ally said as she smiled down at the baby "This is Joshua Keats Hawkins."

"Keats" I asked in disbelief. Ally hadn't made her thoughts about my middle name a secret so I was shocked that she gave our son the same name.

"It's grown on me' She explained and we laughed.


	45. Chapter 45

APOV

Words cannot describe how good it felt to laugh with Tyler. In that moment the weight that had been sitting on my chest for the past ten months disappeared and I could breath easily again.

The nurse and the doctor walked in a second later. The doctor checked Tyler's vitals and checked to make sure Tyler could move his arms and legs.

The doctor assured us that Tyler would be fine; he was going to have to stay in the hospital for a little while and then go to therapy to get his strength back.

We thanked the doctor and once he stepped out of the room the nurse walked over to Tyler and held a glass of water to his mouth. Tyler sucked greedily on the straw.

"Thank you" Tyler said when he was finished.

"You're welcome" The nurse replied and then left the room.

As the nurse left I suddenly realized I didn't even know her name. I made a mental note to ask her the next time I saw, she had so much for Tyler and I didn't even know her name.

"Ally" Tyler said breaking me out of my thoughts. I was happy to realize his voice sounded stronger.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Can…can I hold him" Tyler said as he looked at our son.

"Of course" I replied.

I stood up and placed Josh on Tyler's chest.

Tyler slowly brought his weak arms up and cradled out son. Josh, who was still asleep, snuggled into Tyler.

My boys were finally together and I don't think I had ever seen a more beautiful sight.

**Last one for today**


	46. Chapter 46

APOV

I left Josh with Tyler and went into the hall to call everyone and let them know what was going on. I hung up the phone and was about to go back into the room when I spotted the nurse at the end of the hall.

I quickly walked down the hallway to where she was standing.

"Is everything alright" she asked "Is Tyler ok?"

"He is fine" I replied "I just realized I never asked you your name."

"Michele" she replied "My name is Michele."

I thanked her and quickly made my way back to the room. It didn't escape my notice that her name was the feminine form of Michael. It was like Michael had been watching over Tyler this whole time.

I walked in the room and smiled when I saw Tyler gently rubbing Josh's back with a contented smile on his face.

I sat in my chair and told Tyler to get ready because everyone would be here soon.

When everyone arrived I took Josh from Tyler.

Diane rushed to Tyler and threw her arms around him.

"I thought I lost you" she sobbed.

"You didn't" Tyler murmured.

When Diane finally let him go Charles stepped up hugged Tyler.

"It's good to see you son" he said and Tyler just nodded.

Les hugged Tyler after that and surprisingly so did my dad. When Aiden stepped up to the bed he and Tyler did some sort of awkward man hug.

"You scared me man" Aiden said.

"Sorry" Tyler replied and they smiled.

Caroline stood on the other side of the room looking a little scared.

"Don't I get a hug" Tyler asked her.

"I don't want to hurt you" she replied.

"You won't" Tyler promised "Come here.

That was all she needed; she rushed across the room and climbed into the bed with Tyler.

I don't know how long the of them laid there like that but as I watched them I realized this was truly a miracle to remember.


	47. Epi 1

Epilogue 1: APOV

6 months later

I was sitting on the bed playing with my 7 month old son when I heard the front door open.

"Daddy's home" I said and Josh smiled and started bouncing on his diapered bottom.

"Hey" Tyler said when he walked in the room.

"Hey" I replied and smiled as Tyler kissed me and then picked up Josh "How was therapy?"

Tyler still went to physical therapy once a week and he was almost back to his full strength.

"Good" He answered "They told me that after this month I would be done."

"That's great" I said, then laughed when Tyler tickled Josh's tummy and made him giggle.

"Yeah it is" Tyler agreed "How was school today?"

I had decided to go back NYU in the fall to finish my degree and Tyler was 100% supportive. Tyler watched Josh during the day and used whatever free time he had to work on his book. When Tyler told me he wanted to write a book I was thrilled. It was clear by the way he was always writing in his makeshift journal that he had a passion for it.

For his first book Tyler was writing about his experience with the World Trade Center Towers, he had firsthand account of what happened and wanted to share it.

"School was good" I replied "I think I aced my test."

"Of course you did" Tyler said "My wife is smart."

Tyler and I got married a month, after everything that had happened we did want to waste a moment. Aiden was Tyler's best man, Caroline was Maid of honor and my dad gave me away. It was perfect.

"Whatever" I said and laughed "did you get any writing done."

"I got a full chapter finished when Josh was napping" He replied.

I was about to reply when the front door opened again.

"Uncle Aiden is home" I said to Josh "I suppose I should go start dinner."

I kissed Tyler and Josh and stood up to leave.

"Love you" Tyler said.

"Love you too" I said with a warm smile.

Life was good.


	48. Epi 2

Epilogue 2: TPOV

10 years later

"Daddy dinner's ready" I heard my 5 year old daughter yell. I stood from my desk where I had been looking Caroline's pictures for the new book. Caroline and I had recently started writing children's books together. With her art skills and my writing skills it was perfect fit. My first three books had done well and I really loved this new challenge.

I walked into the kitchen to see Ally, Josh and our five year old twin Hope Taylor Hawkins and Faith Michele Hawkins at the table waiting for me.

"Aiden's coming the weekend" Ally said as sat down at the table "I just got off the phone with him."

Ally and I moved out the apartment when Josh was 2 and into a house in Queens. Aiden came to stay with us everyone once and a while and the kids always loved it. They loved their crazy uncle Aiden.

"That should be fun" I replied and the kids nodded enthusiastically.

"Did you talk to your dad today" Ally asked.

My dad and I were on very good terms these days; he no longer put work before family.

"Yeah, he is good" I said and then smirked "He is seeing someone new."

"What" Ally asked in disbelief.

"I know" I agreed "He won't tell me anything except that he really likes her and they are taking things slow."

My dad hadn't really dated anyone since my mom so I was happy for him.

"Well good for him" Ally said and nodded.

After dinner Josh did his homework and the girls I read stories. When it was bed time Ally and I tucked the kids in and walked hand and hand to our room.

We made love and afterword as we were falling asleep I did what I did every night. I reflected on my life and thanked god for everything I had and for not taking me away from it.

Life was good


End file.
